Campaign 1 Timeline
Polaris (Campaign 1 Party) *Captain Halder, the human fighter (retired) * Jasmine Silverwing, the wood elf druid * Rolen, the half-elf cleric * Tyr, the dwarf blood-hunter/ranger * Volke, the air genasi monk * Virk, the black dragonborn fighter/warlock. Year: 6794 SEPTEMBER 25: Polaris forms in the village of Fenburg. Rune is Rescued, Lena is vindicated, hags are murdered, the villagers learn a valuable lesson about racial profiling. OCTOBER 2: The gang goes to a Wizard Convention. The organizer, Salazar, is imprisoned for being evil. They take ownership of his awesome floating tower, then never set foot there again. OCTOBER 9: Polaris goes to Spanbarrow, meets some bards. They piss off a street gang. Captain Halder beats a man to death with his own severed arm. All but one of the gang members are killed. OCTOBER 15: Polaris arrives in Vrint, finds Tyr's sister Levalha. Halder mistakes a mop for a person. OCTOBER 16: Polaris beats up Rowan until he becomes their friend. They break into Coil Industries and sneak into Coil's office. By complete chance, Jasmine zaps the Serpent into his true bone-snake form before the party murders him and steals his pet snake. Then they permanently disable Vrint's mechanical police force. OCTOBER 17: Polaris sneaks out of Vrint through the Sewers. They kill some Grey Merchants, then kill their animated corpses, then help Tokburr the Magnificent with a goblin coup d'etat. OCTOBER 21: Polaris arrives at Spanbarrow, Halder leaves for Fenburg. OCTOBER 27: Polaris arrives in Oathstone, Volke appears, they go to the Underdark on a rescue mission for Rolen's sister. They find Greatshell Grove, meet Brunhilda among a bunch of mushroom people (including Shitaqua). OCTOBER 28: Polaris cuts Ith the Wordless One in half, kill some aasimar ghosts, and rescue some people, including a (totally human) guy named Ramin. They meet Virk and instantly start arguing over who gets to return Ramin to his family. OCTOBER 29: Polaris resurfaces, goes shopping in Oathstone. First encounter with the entity known as Beldin. OCTOBER 30: Some random adventurers help an Arcanum professor overcome his sheepishness. They flood and burn down a perfectly good cafe, thus unemploying Orville Rochenbacher. NOVEMBER 1: The Lady in White visits for tea, and Rolen’s family is killed. So are the party's pets. Polaris flees from Oathstone. Tyr takes this time to write his dissertation on Elder Hags on the side of their cart. NOVEMBER 14: Halder arrives back in Fenburg after a side-quest to deliver a letter to Tyr's family. NOVEMBER 16: Polaris embarks on a desert journey in the White Sands with their new (totally human) guide, Eku. She aced the job interview by being magic. NOVEMBER 21: Polaris Arrives at the scarab temple, communes with the Archive, then hijacks an airship. Renamed it "Disunity". Also Tyr becomes best friends with a hawk named Bones. NOVEMBER 24: Party arrives back to Zir with airship, recruit a crew led by Orville Rochenbacher. NOVEMBER 29: Tyr engages in a duel to defend his family in Hammerhall, and loses to his cousin Delkin Stoneheart. Tyr's hand is chopped off, and his family is exiled. Mistress Slate approaches the party and invited them to Gaia temple. DECEMBER 1: Polaris gets flesh rocks for Tyr's new hand, and Gaia Temple gets massacred by Master Gale. Polaris chases him off, but he takes a girl named Galena. Master Gale reveals his identity to Volke, then omae wa mou shindeiru's him. DECEMBER 10: Airship arrives back in Oathstone, see that Brunhilda is now leading an underground revolutionary movement. DECEMBER 11: Polaris does some reconnaissance, meets Gregory Cleaves. He informs them of the Knights of the Blackmark, and Rolen says he'll think about it (he was totally in from the start though). DECEMBER 12: The gang incites a revolution, then kidnaps a government official in order to assault a high-security vault in Oathstone's center of government. Despite being planned as a stealth mission, they kill dozens in the process. They get some neat magic items though. They fly away in their fancy, combat-ready airship as Oathstone burns and thousands die. DECEMBER 16: Polaris arrives at Blightmoor, meet a friendly little frog man named Budge. The frog man shows them to his god, and is then melted by his god's draconic acid breath. Zombie-spider-Ith appears just long enough to almost disintegrate Jasmine, then runs away. DECEMBER 17: After resting, Polaris crosses over into the Shadowfell. They watch the Lady in White behead the Raven Queen. Then the party kills the Lady in White and traps her soul in an obsidian dagger. Ith tries to seize his moment, but gets pushed into a portal and is scattered across the material plane. Polaris somehow figures out how to get a Wish spell, and restores the Raven Queen to life. Virk sacrifices himself to be an eternal guardian of the Book of Vile Darkness. The end. What a busy three months. Category:History